


Player Seduced

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AoE Houndrift, Crossdressing, Human AU, Humanized, M/M, assassin!Hound, crotchless panties, racer!Drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter likes to play video games to destress; Drift has other ideas of how to relax him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player Seduced

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr [here.](http://char-ientism.tumblr.com/post/106007589420/transformers-gift-exchange)

“I’m going to quick scope, and when I do, you’re all going to cry.” Not an uncommon threat from the man in the camo snuggie, but this time he actually had meant it. Honestly, his luck this round had been horrible. The other team had a couple snipers that circled around respawning points, picking characters off the moment they came back to life. Hunter, always fond of melee attacks, wasted no time jumping into the thick of battle, more often than not dying soon after.

Ordinarily, he could overcome his tendencies towards death with his impressive amount of kills, achieving the highest amount of revenge kills out of anyone on his team. The bonuses were what pushed them over the edge of winning, more often than not.

 “Oh _please_ , it’s not as if you don’t already threaten us with that --…the hell, man.”

“I said I was gonna quick scope, and quick scope I did – and if you’re crying, then that’s a bonus for me,” Hunter replied smugly, only to burst out laughing at the mock sniffles and sobs from the other end of the mic.

The game continued in a similar fashion, Hunter taking out frustrations and being extremely biased towards one half of the team over another during the duration of their various maps. They were edging on hour three when a small Japanese interruption occurred.

Drift had been out for a while, having a brief modeling gig in the morning, followed by a lunch with his manager to discuss updates to his contract. It was all very political and boring, and while Drift wouldn’t have minded having Hound around to see him in all that leather, he knew the jetlagged assassin wouldn’t have been in the best of moods if he had to be up before noon.

Clad in only dark blue panties with green bows on the hips, and a sweatshirt of Hound’s from his army days, Drift climbed over the back of the couch, curling up closer to his boyfriend with a sigh that bordered on irritation. “You have been playing for a long time, Hound…”

“I know, I know – oh hey babe, did ya want somethin’?” the American asked, after casting his vote for the next map to be Nuketown. He affectionately ran his hand through Drift’s long mane of raven colored locks, twisting it loosely around his fingers and setting it over the smaller man’s shoulder. The Japanese man hummed at the affectionate touches, laying his head over Hunter’s knee.

“A little attention would be nice, I’ve been gone all day and come back to find you playing games.” Granted, he had expected nothing else – the alternative was coming back to finding the American still asleep in their bed, which did not amuse Drift in the slightest.

“Playin’ games ta waste time while I waited fer ya, nothin’ – _don’t you dare, don’t you dare;_ _Warum_ _müssen Sie_ _mich zu quälen,_ “ he sighed, hearing the German of the group laugh as Hound’s avatar exploded, curtosey of a Bouncing Betty.

More irritation swept through Drift as he was further ignored for the game. He reached up, taking the headset off his tattooed boyfriend, shutting up his protests with a glare. Miko, who had been resting on the windowsill in the last fading rays of sunlight, wisely left the room.

The humans always got loud when her owner gave his mate that look. She’d be better off sleeping in the clean laundry.

Hunter looks up with a raised eyebrow, but stays silent, letting Drift have the floor. Clearly there was something the smaller man wished to say, and who was he to stop him from speaking? Faintly from the black mesh and foam of the headset, he could hear his friends asking in various languages where he had gone to. “C’mon, Drift, I gotta at least close it off,“ he says, trying to take the headset back from him.

“Actually, the least you could do is take my clothes off.“ Not his most subtle move, but he had been without release all day, and Hunter’s antics were not pleasing him in the slightest.

“Drift, we did this last time I was on with them, they already know yer voice,“ he counters, raising an eyebrow. “’nd don’t ya think it might be a little wise ta not test ‘em so much, I mean we do kinda have a tournament comin’ up _aaaand_ my controller’s on the floor.” He looks down forlornly at the black controller, sighing at the state his game had taken.

“Forget the controller and focus on your boyfriend,” Drift replies, grabbing the front of the older man’s snuggie and yanking him forward. Though it didn’t have a back and didn’t necessarily _yank_ Hunter forward, per say, the American was used to it, and leaned forward as his blanket was pulled.

“Babe please, can I at least turn it off first?” he asks, near pleading now.

“ _Assuming you have not turned him off in the process!”_ Anastaysia, the lone Russian of the group, comments rather loudly from the still connected headset. Hunter fights a giggle at the look Drift gives to the offending piece of plastic and wires.

“Nah, I don’t think it’s possible,” he called back, before being swat upside the head by Drift. “ _Ow!_ What was that for!?” he whined, sitting back again as Drift climbed off his lap, setting the headset on the coffee table. Thinking he could get back to his gaming, he leaned up a bit, reaching down for the discarded controller, laying forlornly on the dark blue carpet.

Until he was pinned back down to the couch by two very determined legs, effectively clotheslining him across the chest. The bare skin catches his attention faster than any bitter words could have, and he hears a snap from his left. He turns on command, his gaze following up those tantalizing legs until he reaches the apex of Drift’s thighs, where his thought process halts entirely.

Only his cock remained interested, now standing at complete attention. For crotchless panties always looked good on women, but on Drift, it was near sinful.

“Are you listening to me now?” the Japanese man purred, an eyebrow raised as Hunter crawled between his legs, stripping the snuggie as he went.

“Absolutely,” the American whispered, before burying his face between those perfect thighs. He licks and mouths at the exposed skin, spreading Drift’s legs into a near split to give him more space to touch. He focuses on licking and teasing his cock, suckling on the damp spot above the Japanese man’s tip. “How long have ya been like this?” he murmurs, dark eyes flicking up to Drift’s face.

“Few hours; preparation like this takes… _aah!_ A while…” Drift whines, shifting his hips a little to get closer to Hunter’s mouth.

“I can understand that,” the elder male replies, trailing a finger over the curve of Drift’s ass, pulling away to appreciate the dark blue plug the smaller man sported. “No wonder yer so wound up, hmm?”

The bravado of the smaller man turned into a combination of whining and pleading, his hands reaching down to tug at his boyfriend’s hair. He lifts his hips into that teasing mouth, feeling the press of the plug against his walls, and he wanted nothing more than to have Hunter just take him. Of course, for interrupting his game, Drift wasn’t sure Hunter would be feeling giving.

Of course, that wasn’t counting the one track mind of the American, once he was presented with something he truly wanted. He tightens his grip on Drift’s thighs and takes the smaller man’s length into his mouth, humming lowly. He was not nearly as proficient as Drift was at the art of blowjobs, but he could manage his own. Drift hardly was on the receiving end of this type of oral worship anyhow, and the wiggling and almost virginal moans that escaped the younger man made Hunter purr.

“So happy, aren’t ya?” he purrs quietly, looking up at him with a smirk. Of course his boyfriend was happy, there was no reason he wouldn’t be. He was finally getting what he wanted, after all.

“Yes, very….very happy,” was the only answer he received, between little moans and whimpers.

“I do aim ta please ya,” the elder replied, before focusing on the job at hand. He started off teasingly shy, with little licks and gentle sucks, before hollowing his cheeks and working to take all of Drift in his mouth. It wasn’t a difficult task, due to the size difference, but the wiggling Drift was doing made it harder to focus. Teasingly, Hunter pinched Drift’s thigh, a reprimand to keep still.

The American got what he wanted, but he also got a wanton moan that went straight to his boxers.

The two of them continued their little tryst, switching off between giving and receiving, Drift never once falling silent – even with his mouth full – and Hunter never giving more than a few whispered praises and subtle groans. All the while they ignored the various shouts and catcalls from the headset long since discarded, before, one by one, each of the group members logged out.

Hunter didn’t even remember he had been playing until the next morning, when he went out into the living room and found the game console still running, the message for a disconnected controller displayed on the screen.

Drift just smirked to himself as he curled closer into the pillows. Mission accomplished.


End file.
